Du feu dans les veines
by Glasgow
Summary: Une nuit où tout change enfin. Holmes/Watson


Voilà un moment que je n'avais pas écrit de PWP, en voilà donc un ;) J'espère que vous apprécierez.

Bonne lecture.

ooOoo

Quittant son fauteuil tandis qu'il terminait sa cigarette, Watson lança un regard à son colocataire, occupé à lire la dernière édition du journal, sa pipe à la bouche. Comme pour confirmer que tout se déroulait comme chaque soir, Holmes baissa son quotidien et le fixa, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Le moment s'éternisa et le médecin put sentir une chaleur agréable monter en lui. Pourtant il savait qu'il ne se passerait rien, il ne se passait jamais rien. C'était terriblement frustrant, mais après tout lui-même ne tentait rien, ne s'en sentait pas capable même si l'envie était bien là.

La mort dans l'âme, comme à chaque fois, il se força à détourner le regard, quitter du même coup ces yeux si intenses qui le hanteraient ensuite lorsqu'il s'agirait de s'endormir.

« Bonne nuit Holmes.

- Bonne nuit mon vieux. »

Et c'est en traînant les pieds qu'il quitta la pièce alors que le détective reprenait sa lecture. Une fois dans sa chambre, il prit tout son temps pour se déshabiller et s'allonger. Puis il fixa le plafond en tentant de calmer les battements de son cœur. Il se sentait frustré depuis si longtemps pourtant il ne parvenait à s'y habituer. Il désirait Holmes depuis des mois, il était amoureux même. Ce qui était d'autant plus dur à supporter qu'il savait que c'était réciproque. Lorsqu'ils étaient seuls les deux hommes avaient entre eux des gestes qui n'avaient cours au sein d'une simple amitié. Des regards tendres, des mains qui se frôlaient, des mots à double-sens… Mais cela n'allait jamais plus loin, sans que Watson n'en comprenne réellement la raison. Oh bien sûr il ne se fourvoyait pas, la société ne n'aidait pas les hommes comme lui à s'assumer. Avec des individus de passage ce n'était pas bien difficile, ils quittaient sa vie en même temps que son lit. Avec Holmes c'était différent, une relation avec lui serait forcément sur le long terme or il n'était pas certain d'être prêt pour cela. Il en mourrait d'envie mais cela était une autre histoire. De plus le détective semblait partager son point de vue puisque lui non plus ne faisait rien pour aller plus loin.

Alors ils se contentaient de leurs petits rituels. Le matin Watson pressait la main de son ami dans la sienne en un geste tendre, le soir au moment du coucher ce regard intense, profond, où chacun donnait l'impression de vouloir lire en l'autre. Et le dernier point, celui que le cadet préférait et qui n'allait pas tarder. Cette routine avait un côté rassurant même si elle restait frustrante.

Soudain il retint sa respiration en entendant des pas dans le couloir. Holmes allait se coucher. Mais avant cela… Le médecin arrangea rapidement sa position. Allongé sur le côté, dos à la porte, les couvertures descendant volontairement sur son bassin de façon à laisser visible sa peau nue et pâle. Ne rien laisser au hasard pour lui plaire…

Enfin il entendit le battant s'ouvrir lentement. Malgré toutes ses précautions, Holmes ne parvenait jamais à être discret. Dans le silence oppressant de la pièce, même sa simple respiration pourtant lente raisonnait plus que de raison. Il resta là plusieurs minutes, à observer son ami. C'était ainsi chaque fois et du même coup, sentant l'excitation le gagner, Watson imaginait son regard courir sur sa peau, redessiner chacune de ses courbes, deviner même ce qui se cachait sous les draps… Et plus que les yeux de son compagnon, c'était ses mains qu'il imaginait glisser sur son corps nu… Le désir brûlant ses reins, il se sentit durcir et parvint, au prix d'un énorme effort à retenir un gémissement. Ne surtout pas montrer à Holmes qu'il avait remarqué son manège, ou alors cela ne compliquerait que davantage les choses entre eux.

Finalement le détective quitta la pièce, referma derrière lui et rejoignit sa chambre à n'en pas douter. Seul, Watson reprit sa contemplation du plafond tandis que la caresse du drap se faisait désagréable sur son érection. C'était cruel que cette bien étrange relation qui les unissait alors que tout aurait pu être tellement plus simple si seulement l'un d'entre eux avait été capable d'un minimum d'initiative. Ils en étaient pathétiques à se tourner ainsi autour sans oser franchir cette ultime étape qui rendrait tout tellement tangible.

Fermant les yeux, Watson laissa sa main errer sur sa peau, s'imaginant que c'était cella de son compagnon, caressante, entêtante… Il se redressa vivement lorsqu'il vit les yeux intenses de Holmes aussi sûrement que s'ils avaient effectivement été en face de lui. Ce regard où flottait le désir, ce regard tellement réel… Bien trop pour qu'il ait put seulement l'imaginer.

Pris d'une impulsion subite à laquelle il n'avait aucune envie de résister, il quitta ce lit si désespérément vide, sorti de la chambre sans même se donner la peine d'enfiler un vêtement, ainsi Holmes n'aurait aucun doute quant à ses désirs. Il traversa rapidement le couloir sombre en tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible, conscient que la surprise serait sa meilleure arme, et entra enfin dans la chambre du détective. Holmes, comme s'il était aux aguets, se redressa immédiatement. Et même à cette distance et malgré la semi-obscurité ambiante, le cadet put déceler l'étonnement dans son regard.

« Watson ? »

Aucune réponse. L'interpellé se contenta de se rapprocher du lit et enfin, après un dernier instant d'hésitation, il se glissa sous les couvertures. Holmes tenta un bref instant de le repousser mais Watson tint bon et très vite l'étreinte fut tout à fait consentie des deux côtés. Les bras du détective se refermèrent autour du corps nu et Watson le consulta rapidement du regard avant de poser enfin ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était doux, chaud, tendre… tout ce qu'il s'était toujours imaginé. Non, c'était meilleur même.

« John ? »

Entendre son compagnon utiliser son prénom, pour la toute première fois d'après ses souvenirs, était aussi surprenant qu'excitant, surtout prononcé de cette voix tellement grave.

« Sherlock, ne dites rien, je sais combien vous en avez envie vous aussi.

- John, je n'ai jamais…

- Je sais. Ça n'a pas d'importance, je suis là pour vous apprendre. Vous me faites confiance ?

- Toujours mon cher. Toujours.

- Bien, alors laissez-moi faire. »

Ce n'était pas une grande surprise pour Watson, il s'était douté que son compagnon n'avait jamais… cédé aux plaisirs de la chair. Etrangement, cette virginité tardive et tout ce qu'elle impliquait, à plus forte raison chez un homme tellement habitué à tout contrôler, ne l'effraya pas. Bien au contraire. Il rêvait depuis des mois de posséder ce corps fin, savoir qu'il était le premier – et resterait le seul se promit-il – ne fit qu'apporter davantage de piquant à une situation déjà tellement excitante.

Il sourit en sentant les mains graciles se perdre sur son épiderme, provoquant mille frissons partout où elles passaient. Inexpérimenté certes, mais pas farouche apparemment.

« Je savais que votre peau serait aussi douce. J'avais deviné sa texture exacte durant toutes ces nuits où je pensais à vous. L'effet ressenti sur ma personne en revanche est plus intense que prévu. »

Watson baissa les yeux sur la bosse visible à travers le tissu du sous-vêtement, ce détail qui semblait décontenancer Holmes.

« C'est forcément plus intense à deux. Il en sera de même pour le plaisir éprouvé.

- Deux personnes, deux fois plus de plaisir. C'est logique.

- Sherlock, la logique n'a pas sa place ici. Il s'agit de sexe, de désir… Inutile de tout analyser où vous en perdrez la tête. »

Il conclut sa phrase d'un baiser plus intense encore que le précédent et fut satisfait de sentir l'autre homme y répondre avec la même fougue. Voilà qui promettait bien des choses pour la suite. Le plus jeune se redressa et aida l'autre à se dévêtir, se mordant la lèvre en gémissant à mesure qu'il découvrait cette peau pâle. Son bas-ventre lui donnait la désagréable sensation qu'il allait s'enflammer d'un instant à l'autre tellement il avait envie encore de tellement plus. Mais il se devait de se retenir par respect pour Holmes, qui méritait qu'ils prennent leur temps. Il recommença à l'embrasser, ses dents ravageant les lèvres pleines, sa langue jouant avec son homologue. Puis il abandonna sa bouche, déposant des baisers sur son visage, dans son cou, léchant, mordillant, happant… Et sa main qui ne quittait plus le membre raide d'un Holmes décidément bien impatient.

« John, je vous sens tout à fait excité.

- On le serait à moins. Vous êtes tellement désirable. Comment avez-vous pu demeurer chaste jusque-là ? Un homme tel que vous devrait au contraire attirer toutes les convoitises.

- Qui vous dit que ce ne fut pas le cas ? Depuis l'adolescence j'ai reçu nombre de propositions inavouables, provenant autant d'hommes que de femmes. Mais avant cela ne m'intéressait pas.

- Avant ?

- Oui, depuis vous l'envie de découvrir ce type de plaisir s'est faite plus mordante mais les occasions qui se sont parfois encore présentées… je ne pouvais me résoudre à passer à l'acte avec un autre que vous.

- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt ? Je m'attendais qu'un signe de votre part.

- Je pensais que vous vous satisfaisiez de ces hommes de passage dans votre chambre.

- Jamais. Ils m'aidaient simplement à supporter tous ces non-dits, à gérer ma frustration, souffla Watson.

- Alors il n'y en aura plus ?

- Plus jamais, je vous le promets.

- Bien. Vous savez combien j'ai la concurrence en horreur. »

Watson hocha la tête en souriant. Ce désir d'exclusivité était de bon augure, une première déclaration d'amour en quelque sorte. C'était perturbant. C'était enivrant.

La main sur ses fesses le ramena à la réalité et il réalisa combien cette situation était originale. Ils devisaient tranquillement, nus l'un contre l'autre, se caressant de concert… Comme s'il n'y avait rien de mieux à faire que bavarder… Mais après tout leur relation n'avait jamais fait dans le classique. En témoignait le temps qu'il leur avait fallu pour se retrouver dans cette position.

« Reprenons John, voulez-vous ? Les sensations que vous faites naître en moi sont terriblement entêtante alors…

- Message reçu. »

Watson reprit donc ses baisers, se concentrant cette fois sur le torse glabre. Sous lui Holmes avait écarté les jambes et se tordait de plaisir. La main qui allait et venait sur sa virilité en un rythme sensuel n'y était certainement pas étrangère. Lui habituellement si sûr de lui, tellement maître de ses actes, n'était à présent plus que l'ombre de lui-même, ne sachant plus comment gérer ces sensations. C'était tellement plaisant. A cet instant le médecin, malgré sa promesse de prendre son temps, n'était plus certain de pouvoir patienter. Il désirait cet homme avec une telle force qu'il aurait été capable d'en mourir sur place.

« John, pourquoi attendre ? s'enquit Holmes d'une voix haletante.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Le désir semble vous consumer, alors est-ce vraiment utile de faire davantage monter l'excitation ?

- Non, mais c'est… enfin c'est pour vous.

- Oh je vous en prie, je ne suis pas en sucre je vous l'ai dit, je vous fais confiance, alors faites ce que vous avez à faire. »

Voilà une injonction pour le moins originale. Celui qui aurait dû être au moins inquiet à défaut d'être angoissé quant à ce qui allait suivre était justement celui qui avait su parfaitement garder les idées claires. Décontenancé, le médecin le fixa tout en réfléchissant. Un détail lui échappait, il en était certain.

« J'ai un pot de vaseline sur mon secrétaire », souffla Holmes.

C'était cela ! Le lubrifiant. Comment un tel détail avait pu lui échapper ? s'interrogea le cadet. Lui qui devait avoir ce rôle de professeur ce soir résistait décidément bien mal à la pression.

Il quitta le lit, conscient que s'éloigner un bref instant du corps tentateur était l'idéal pour recouvrer ses esprits. Récupérant le pot de crème, il le fixa un instant avec intérêt.

« Pourquoi avez-vous ceci dans votre chambre si vous n'avez jamais…

- Je l'ai emprunté dans votre trousse médicale voilà quelques mois pour mener une expérience. Mais cette substance s'avère être un mauvais conducteur. Je l'ai donc abandonné là.

- Logique », marmonna le médecin en secouant la tête, se demandant bien pourquoi il avait posé la question.

Il reprit enfin sa place entre les jambes ouvertes de son homme.

« Vous êtes sûr de vous Sherlock ?

- Je suis toujours sûr de moi », rappela le détective d'un ton égal.

Certes. Voilà qui concluait parfaitement cet échange. Prélevant un peu de lubrifiant, Watson s'en enduisit les doigts, qu'il présenta ensuite devant l'entrée de l'intimité de son compagnon. Celui-ci semblait serein, même si une petite lueur indéfinissable brillait dans ses yeux. Enfin l'index glissa dans l'antre inviolé. Holmes se cambra en soufflant. Watson, plus que ses propres sensations, se délectait de chacune des expressions qui passaient sur ce visage tendu. Son amant n'avait jamais été plus expressif qu'à cet instant. C'était inattendu, même si une part de lui l'avait espéré, et il aimait cela. Alors il continua, faisant aller et venir son doigt, avant d'en ajouter un second. Holmes, le corps tendu à se rompre, plongea son regard dans le sien. Un bref instant le médecin eut la désagréable sensation qu'il venait de recouvrer ses esprits, le pire étant donné la situation.

« John, je me vois contraint de vous le répéter. Je ne suis pas en sucre.

- Je veux pendre mon temps.

- Pourquoi ? Je le vois à votre expression, vous êtes au summum de votre excitation. Pourquoi vous torturer de la sorte ?

- Pour vous.

- Oh je vous en prie. Je ne suis pas contre un peu de brutalité. »

Etrangement cette dernière remarque n'étonna guère le médecin. Et l'autre homme avait vu juste, son envie n'ayant eu de cesse de grandir depuis le début de cette étrange soirée, il se sentait au bord de la rupture, parce que c'était justement ce qu'il attendait, désirait depuis si longtemps. Il retira donc ses doigts, s'installa à genoux entre les cuisses ouvertes d'un Holmes étrangement bien passif et reprit le lubrifiant. Son compagnon avait beau sembler confiant, voir pressant, le médecin entendait malgré tout faire cela bien. Il était bien placé pour connaître l'importance de la première fois. Il avait été chanceux de ce point de vu là et comptait en faire profiter son amant.

Pourtant il restait terriblement impatient, le désir lui brûlant les reins. Et le regard concupiscent de Holmes qui ne le lâchait pas ne faisait que rajouter à son désir. Il incita Holmes à relever les jambes, se coucha sur lui en prenant appui sur son avant-bras et l'interrogea encore une fois du regard. Le détective eut un sourire tendre tandis qu'il levait la main, caressant du bout des doigts le beau visage qui le surplombait.

« John… »

L'interpellé lui trouva la voix un peu tremblante et en fut désappointé. Appréhension ? Peur ? Incertitude ? Quelques soit le sentiment qui transparaissait, c'était bien la première fois qu'il affichait autre chose que la plus parfaite des assurances. Cela aurait pu être flatteur, cela aurait dû l'être même, mais le médecin en éprouvait surtout une forme de malaise. Il voulait continuer, aller jusqu'au bout, il le désirait dans chaque fibre de son corps, pourtant il en était à envisager de tout arrêter, de quitter ces bras accueillants, ce lit dont il avait tant rêvé.

Comme à son habitude Holmes décela son trouble. Il esquissa alors un petit sourire qui demeurait nerveux malgré toute sa bonne volonté.

« Continuez, reprit-il d'une voix un peu plus assurée que précédemment.

- C'est que… je ne voudrais pas vous brusquer. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il nous faille continuer.

- J'avoue être un peu incertain quant à la suite, la raison sans doute pour laquelle je souhaite que vous agissiez au plus vite. Je ne suis pas, comme vous le savez, homme à reculer devant la difficulté, or pour cela cette fois encore j'ai besoin de votre assistance. »

Watson hocha lentement la tête. Son compagnon venait de soulever nombre de vérités, il savait donc désormais ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Il lui donna un long baiser dans lequel il fit en sorte de faire passer tous ses sentiments. Et enfin il fit ce qui le hantait depuis des mois. Tout du long tandis qu'il pénétrait l'autre homme ses gestes furent lents, appliqués, à l'opposé du feu qui brûlait en lui. Holmes n'émit pas une plainte, se contentant d'expirer profondément tandis que le membre épais progressait en lui. N'ayant certes jamais pratiqué il n'avait pourtant pas le moindre doute sur la façon dont cela devait se dérouler. Et comme il l'avait espérer, l'ancien militaire était terriblement doué, totalement à l'écoute de ses besoins sans qu'il n'ait même à les exprimer, en phase avec lui comme dans chacun des autres domaines de leur vie à deux.

De la même façon le médecin sut quand s'immobiliser lorsqu'il fut tout à fait en lui, le laissant reprendre une inspiration salvatrice avant d'unir leurs lèvres une nouvelle fois. Et déjà ses mains avaient reprit leur place sur la peau brûlante de l'aîné.

Enfin il se laissa emporter par sa passion, commençant à se mouvoir au sein de ce corps si réceptif, d'abord lentement le temps de les habituer l'un et l'autre, puis de plus en plus vite à mesure qu'ils trouvaient leur rythme, ne leur laissant rapidement plus le moindre répit.

Le logicien ferma les yeux de façon à se concentrer comme à son habitude sur tout son environnement, tandis que tous ses sens s'affolaient. Leurs deux voix qui montaient crescendo, emplissant le silence de la pièce. L'odeur virile, piquante. Leurs peaux qui se frottaient, provoquant mille sensations. Le goût de leurs baisers enfiévrés, la caresse du drap sur lequel il se tordait… Cela représentait tellement d'informations qu'il ne savait même plus où donner de la tête, avec cette certitude qu'ensuite, après, tout finirait par s'embrouiller. Et pourtant c'était bon. Cet abandon… Cet abandon, qu'il aurait trouvé angoissant en d'autres temps, avait quelque chose de délicieusement décadent et y était certainement pour beaucoup dans le plaisir qui grimpait tellement vite.

Pour son plus grand bonheur de surcroît, toujours aussi entreprenant, Watson ne lui laissait pas le temps de s'appesantir sur quelque sensation que ce soit, en provoquant sans fin de nouvelles, à chaque fois plus intenses. La tête lui tournait et il se faisait l'impression de quitter terre, même si une infime part de lui savait que c'était impossible.

Au prix d'un énorme effort, il parvint à ouvrir les yeux pour tomber sur le visage expressif de son compagnon. C'était un plaisir que de le voir aussi animé, reflétant chaque sensation, chaque sentiment, dans ce désir qu'avait le médecin, enfin, à ne plus rien refouler pour rattraper tout ce temps perdu inutilement. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, chacun sentant autant la tension que le plaisir de l'autre.

« John, haleta Holmes, John c'est… si bon. »

Le cadet esquissa un bref sourire, sachant pour sa part que c'était loin d'être terminé, que le meilleur au contraire était à venir.

Emporté par son désir, Holmes se redressa légèrement, passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa. Il était terriblement hésitant au début, désormais il n'y avait plus la moindre retenue désormais dans ses actes. Watson aimait le voir ainsi, se donner corps et âme à lui, se mettant à nu sans la moindre restriction, lui accordant toute sa confiance, à l'inverse de ce qu'il faisait la plupart du temps. S'enhardissant par cette attitude qui s'apparentait presque à de la soumission, le médecin accéléra sensiblement la cadence. Son amant arqua le dos lorsqu'il heurta sa prostate. Satisfait, il recommença à plusieurs reprises tandis que sa main trouvait sa place sur le membre qui se tendait entre leurs deux corps. Il sentit une montée du désir dans ses reins à ce contact. C'était si incongru, son ami, son meilleur ami et lui ainsi… mais tellement excitant aussi… Il en était à ne plus savoir quoi penser.

Holmes ne semblait guère se poser autant de questions pour sa part. Sa main rejoignit celle qui était sur lui et la força à intensifier sa caresse.

« Plus vite John ! »

A nouveau cette voix haletante, lointaine, mais l'ordre était bien là pourtant. Le médecin n'avait pourtant pas la tête à s'en offusquer. Au contraire il fit bien volontiers ce qui lui était demandé. Et bien vite il put constater avec le peu de lucidité qui lui restait que désormais Holmes aurait été bien incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Ne lui échappait plus que quelques gémissements tandis que ses yeux semblaient incapables de se fixer sur quelque point que ce soit. Enfin son corps fut secoué de quelques soubresauts, sa bouche s'ouvrit en un cri silencieux et il jouit, Watson récoltant sa semence sur ses doigts. Emporté par le plaisir de son compagnon, par la fierté de l'avoir mené jusque-là et surtout par son propre désir, le médecin émit un grognement lorsque l'orgasme le cueillit enfin à son tour.

Membres enchevêtrés, peaux en sueur se mêlant aussi bien que leur souffle erratique, les deux hommes reprirent tranquillement leurs esprits, redescendant lentement sur terre. Enfin la main du détective, jusque-là aérienne, esquissa cette fois une caresse plus ciblée sur le torse de son compagnon qui se soulevait encore à un rythme rapide.

« Pour l'amour du ciel John, pourquoi avoir attendu aussi longtemps ? »

Le médecin se fendit d'un petit rire satisfait. Et dire que jusqu'au bout il avait craint lui forcer la main.

« Vous sembliez si peu intéressé par de tels plaisirs. »

Relevant la tête vers lui, Watson remarqua une goutte de sueur qui glissait sur le torse de son amant. En un geste volontairement lent, qui se voulait érotique, il la lécha. Holmes, bien que repu, se sentit frissonner. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, complices, témoins silencieux d'une relation qui ne serait plus jamais la même.

« Je n'ai jamais refusé d'expérimenter quoi que ce soit avec vous John. Et cela moins que le reste. Nous recommencerons n'est-ce pas ?

- Aussi souvent que vous voudrez, renchérit le médecin avec un sourire épanoui.

- Maintenant ?

- Pour l'instant contentez vous de me serrer dans vos bras Sherlock. Et ensuite… quand j'aurais soufflé un peu… quand vous voudrez. »

Le détective resta immobile un bref instant, s'interrogeant sur les conséquences d'une telle étreinte une fois les feux de la passion éteints. Mais après tout il s'agissait de Watson. Il n'y avait personne de plus approprié pour que lui accepte de fouler aux pieds ses convictions en s'attachant enfin à quelqu'un. Avec John cette alternative n'avait rien d'effrayant. Bien au contraire c'était… rassurant.

**THE END.**


End file.
